


Teenage Dream

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Closer [3]
Category: Earth-12041 (Marvel), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, After the drama there is smut, Anal Sex, Ava Ayala - Freeform, Drama, Feelings, Fuckbuddies to boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Luke Cage - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, dealing with trauma badly, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: Just when I get control of my giggling Sam stops kissing me and says, "Gay."---Or that one AU where Peter accidentally a boyfriend.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: Closer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/330532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> literal years later here is another part to this mess. The warnings are (underage) for peter and sam both being teenagers. ADDITIONAL WARNINGS for mentions of peter's past sexual abuse.

I flip into the break room, well not the break room, really. More like the, uh, common room I guess, of the team’s living quarters. Sam and Ava are there. Sam is for once looking awkward. Weird, he’s always so confident. Even when he’s totally wrong. Which is practically every time he opens his mouth.

What could he be feeling **awkward** about? 

I immediately need to know so I can razz him on it as soon as possible. But Ava was talking to him and I just now noticed. Oops.

“... idea that you could actually act. But you really should have told Coulson, not Fury. Fury takes way too many risks with us!” Ava was saying. That was also weird. I mean, she and Sam are tight, so her worrying over him isn’t **that** weird. But Sam jumping over Coulson’s head to deal with Fury when he doesn’t really seem to like him all that much?

“What’s hanging my peeps?” and yeah, I can never resist a good pun, sue me. Don’t actually sue me please, I have negative cash as it is.

“Totally fine! Everything went great! No drama!” Sam said, leaping up and spinning around. He’s clearly surprised. I must have forgotten to land purposefully loud. Again. My bad. Being able to walk around on the ceiling is just so comfortable. And since I usually am out fighting bad guys when I do it I forget to make enough noise for regular people to hear me.

Danny and Luke aren’t here, they must be training. Or maybe studying. Possibly watching movies. Not sure, I need to spend more time with them. With everyone, really.

_ ] ---E yeah especially that stellar piece of latin ass _

_ 0 D--> _ _ that is no way to speak of our teammate and fellow hero _

I wave away those stupid shoulder ‘pals’, they’re always interrupting things. Usually important things!

“Sam went on an undercover mission without us! And it was really, really dangerous. Like completely uncalled for!” Ava says. Huh. I know she gets annoyed by Sam but they also seem pretty close. Like, close enough sometimes I worry I’m just the ‘bi curious’ phase fuck buddy. 

And of course now is the time for my ‘shoulder pals’ to chime in and distract me. Ugh.

_ 0 D--> _ _ you know sam isn’t like that. _

_ ] —-E Yeah. You're just the super freak phase fuck buddy _

_ 0 D--> _ _ Well I mean I think he isn’t, he did kind of blow us. In an alley. In uniform. _

_ ] ---E that was hot and you know it _

MOOOVING ON! It’s pretty weird for her to not have his back. Unless it really was incredibly stupid. I am immediately interested. 

“I told you, the  _ schlag _ I get up to out there is way more dangerous! And I need to know how to be undercover, White Tiger, I’m a  _ flarking _ cop for Christ’s sake,” Sam says, dang he's real cheesed off at Ava. She's not suited up and he is totally razzing her with that. Then he adds, looking insufferably smug. “And it went off without a hitch, anyways.”

“Just because it went well doesn’t mean it was safe! Sam wasn’t  **needed** ! They have agents trained exactly for this kind of thing and we aren’t them!” Ava is really ticked off, her hair is all messed up, it’s usually so perfect. Even when we battle. Which is weird and possibly a super power. I need to take notes.

“Yeah, it was training for Nova stuff! I told you!” Sam is matching her intensity back but… something is off. I may never know what to say to not mess things up to heck, but I do at least know when bull puckey is going down.

_ ] —-E you fucked his tight little ass but you can’t cuss to your audience? you have problems _

_ 0 D—> now, now, swearing is the sign of a weak mind _

“Dammit Ava, can we just drop it!” Sam barks.

Heh, timing. Even ol’ feather wings giggles.

“Woah, hey guys, uh, guy, gal, calm it down yeah? I mean we kinda dress in tights and punch super powered weirdos, this super special mission that absolutely needed Nova couldn’t have been any more dangerous than The Juggernaut! Right?” 

“He could have been hurt, Peter! Like, really hurt!” Ava snapped again. 

“I wasn’t hurt!  _ Flark _ a  _ schlag _ I’m fine!” Sam starts in again. Well he is pretty dang fine. No argument from me here. Though probably gonna pass on the  _ flarking _ whatever a  _ schlag _ is.

“Much as I hate to say it. Nova kinda has a point. This morning in training I seem to remember you threw him through a mess of L M Ds and-”

“This isn’t like that! He could have been raped!”

“Wh-wha-” I think I say. Sam… Sam could have been… He coulda been forced to feel… And I’da been with MJ, laughing over shakes and, and, and not there for him! Not even knowing he was in any danger!

_ ] —-E Kill the bastard _

_ 0 D—> Killing isn’t right!  _

_ ] —-E Shut your chicken mouth! _

_ 0 D—> It’s much too fast _

_ ] —-E Oh, my apologies, do continue. _

_ 0 D—> We should start by breaking their bones _

_ ] —-E Yessssssss _

Sam and Ava are both talking at once, shouting, trying to get their side in over each other. My mask is still on, I hadn’t gotten around to taking it off yet. I know I can’t control my expression over this. Even featherwings is being less helpful than usual. I want, so desperately, to make whoever endangered Sam like this pay.

_ ] —-E break their ankles and make them run _

But I know that I can’t. 

_ 0 D—> fill them with the helplessness they made us feel _

It’s crossing a line I swore I’d never cross. I’d never disgrace Uncle Ben’s memory doing that kind of stuff.

“Sam,” I get out.

Ava stops her yelling and Sam takes that as a cue to explain how he was really totally safe and in control the entire time. But I know he wasn’t. Not with Fury running the mission. No matter how well trained Sam is, anyone is, things go wrong. They go wrong all the time. One day you think you’re visiting a cool laboratory owned by your best bro’s dad and then bam, radioactive spider bite. I manage to tune out my shoulder angel and devil sharing their favorite torture methods. Ava is giving a kind of summary. It isn’t an after action report, not really. She apparently wasn’t even there.

“Sam volunteered for this sting. He was the bait. It was for pedophiles,” Ava says. She’s tense and her voice tight. I must have made some gesture or something because she continues on. “These creeps apparently had been actually guilty but had friends in high places.”

“Yeah, exactly why they needed me. I can actually act, thanks for noticing Ava, and I can pass as a kid with the right clothes and make up. But I’m also _flarking_ **Nova** , even **without** my helmet I have training no little kid has. They just had to wire me up and-”

“And dangle you on a hook right in front of their faces,” the thought makes my already sick stomach turn into lead. They’re both looking at me funny. Oh, huh, I must have actually said that out loud.

“Well, yeah, that's the entire point. But back up was just around the corner, listening to the whole thing!” Sam insists. 

“Backup was too far away, it would’ve been too late!” I snap.

Ava looks startled. Sam takes a step back. Shit, I must have been louder than I planned. 

“Webs, it’s cool.” Sam says, sounding all cocky and confident.

“Why didn’t you go to Coulson?” I ask, not letting him finish. I already know the answer, I’m pretty sure. For all I joke about Papa Fury, Coulson actually worries about our safety more than Fury does. I should call Coulson Dad, that’d probably be funny. 

“Uh, well-” Sam tries to start.

“Fuck telling Coulson, why didn’t you tell  **me** ?” I snap. I’m his immediate boss guy. I’m the one he should have told. Besides the whole ‘it’s complicated’ thing. “It’s  **my** job to keep you safe! You're  **my** responsibility! You're my,  **my** !” I can't get any more out, nothing that will be useful anyways. But Sam and Ava are looking at me funny. They’re both looking at me like…

_ ] —-E like you’re a freak, freak _

_ 0 D—> that’s a bit harsh, it’s much more likely in shock that we’ve accidentally crushed the ceiling  _

Fuck, I did. That’s the  **second** time Sam has gotten me to lose control enough to forget myself. I want to be mad at him, but I can’t. The look he’s giving me is too  **something** . Something painful. Definitely too much!

“Webs… Peter, I’m sorry, okay. It was supposed to be, you know, secret,” Sam’s trying for reassuring, I know he is. But Fury sending my teammates out without my knowledge on excessively dangerous missions is unacceptable. I must have done something to give away how pissed I am, something other than crunching the ceiling anyways, because Sam is hastily adding, “But, uh, if there’s a next time, I’ll tell you. Promise!” 

“There won’t be,” I’m saying before thinking. Sam gets that stubborn, surly look he gets when he sets in for a verbal fight. Any other time, I’d be thinking about the much more fun ways of shutting him up. But not now, now I’m stuck with the memory of that sick helplessness. The shame and hurt and fear and the thought of  **Sam** feeling that way. Feeling like that because I wasn’t there to stop it.

Because I **wasn’t** there. Something could have happened and I wouldn’t have even **known**. Would Fury have even **told** me if he’d been raped? I really can’t believe he would. Not if this mission was supposed to top secret or whatever. Or, oh, would Sam? How would he have-?

My mind is set. 

“None of you are going on any secret missions again,” I’m out the room, then. The ceiling is already a lost cause, I don’t bother keeping my strength in check. The fancy ‘super strong’ alloy bending and breaking under my grip feels good.    
  


I’m halfway to Fury’s office before Nova catches up to me. Sam must have left his helmet in his room, I was expecting him sooner. He’s trying to talk me out of this of course. I ignore him. I’m not strong enough, I couldn’t survive if my team was killed,  **or worse** , when I could have stopped it  **if I’d just been there.**

“Look I know it was kinda messed up of me to take what you said in the heat of the moment and run with it like this,” he starts.

“This isn’t about our fuck buddy thing,” I say. Even though saying it like that cuts me. Yeah, he’s an annoying, obnoxious light bulb that can’t stop pushing my buttons, but he kinda grows on a guy. It stops him, at least enough for me to finish instead of trying to shout over him. “This is about  **my team** , the people  **I care about** ! Being sent on missions without my knowledge.”

He stays next to me, but he’s quiet. I try to plan what I’m going to say to Fury, try to ignore the funny little noise the Nova Force makes as he keeps pace. It’s a sound I’m never sure if other people hear, no one ever acts like they do.

We’re at Fury’s door now, and I turn to him. I don't want him in there for this. But he’s really thinking hard about something, and I can’t help the, “Don’t strain your brain there, Firefly.”

He frowns at that, why no snark? I kinda really like how he’s always got a comeback.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m stupid, but look. Um, fuck, Webs, I-”

“Woah, hey, you’re not  **stupid** just kinda lazy and,” I am not doing this right at all, fuck. 

“Whatever, that’s not the point. I gotta tell you why ‘n what before-”

Fury’s door slides open.

“Are you two kids going to keep my agents waiting all damn day or are you going to get in here and get this over with?” he’s snapping, Fury is, not Sam. Oh, oops, I hadn’t noticed the SHIELD agents with tablets and, was that a stack of actual physical folders? Anyways they were kinda sorta hiding from us. Me, probably. Everyone loves Nova.

But I hadn’t wanted Sam to see me like this.

_ ] —-E uh spoiler alert, you already left a buncha holes in the ceiling and called him a fuck buddy, you’re fuckin this up all on your own _

_ 0 D—> you are doing a rather Parker job of it already. maybe watching you berate Director Fury will improve Nova’s mood _

Well, it just might. He  **is** a disobedient little spark.

“Never send my team out on missions behind my back,” I’m using my Serious Voice, still on the ceiling. I drop to Fury’s desk. Nova following me like some kind of reverse shadow. 

“I don’t recall you being the Director of SHIELD, Spider-Man. If I think your team members need training-”

“I don’t give a single fuck about your training,” and he is almost surprised, which is way more satisfying than it should be, “You know exactly which mission I’m talking about and if you  **ever** put anyone on  **my** team in that kind of danger again I’m pulling them all out and you’re gonna be ex-Papa Fury,  _ capiche _ ?”

Fury looks me over like he’s re-evaluating me. He’s the one that begged me to join his stupid spy party, he should know better than to pull this kind of shit. But he just says, “You’ll get clearance and mission briefs for all of your team member’s future missions. If you’ve got problems with the plans discuss it with Coulson.”

Huh, that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

“Now get your punk asses out of my office and back to work!”

Oh, there was the Papa Fury we all know and love. I linger, just long enough to see that vein start twitching next to his eyepatch. Ah, petty satisfaction feels so good.

“I need-” I begin, aggravating him further. But he doesn't let me finish.

“Get your debrief from your teammate and get out of my office, kid!”

“Fine, be that way, see if I get you a father’s day gift,” I snap, and I’m out the office, on the ceiling again and wow I really did a number on it on my way here. Oops. I make my way down a different corridor, Nova still clinging close like some kind of glowy dog.

His silence is so unnerving. But I can at least tell he wants real privacy for this debrief, or whatever it's going to be. His seriousness doesn’t feel good. Usually his mission debriefs are as obnoxiously given as possible, but this is too tense. I’m not relieved at all.

We make it into the usual debrief room. 

We stare at each other. Sam breaks first.

“Webs, look, uh, like I was saying earlier-”

Suddenly I’m exhausted. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to hear Sam bending over backwards to make me feel better.

I really  **am** exhausted if my shoulder pals didn’t chime in with a dirty thought there. I sigh, think about pulling off my mask, then decide not to. I’m literally hiding behind my mask from my not-boyfriend, everyone look at the brave super hero Spider-Man.

“Sam, just tell me what happened,” I say. He stops and stares at me some more. He looks like a kicked puppy. Then his expression resolves into his all business ‘Nova’ face and he debriefs. It's concise and to the point, a genuinely professional debrief like I didn't think I'd ever get from Nova. I wish I still hadn't.

It's bad. He had been made to look like a barely preteen and met up with one of the creeps. The creep had had friends with her. Once Sam had gotten the evidence needed his backup had moved in and had taken care of it from there. It had been a good op. And if Sam wasn't my teammate, my more than teammate, I'd even say it'd been good training for undercover work.

But Sam  **is** my teammate. Sam  **is** someone I care about. Way more than I ever expected to when we first met.

"Don't do this again," I say when he's done.

He looks so frustrated for a moment that I think he's about to start in on me. But then his shoulders slump and he looks more like a kicked puppy than a superhero. I want to pull him to me and hold him close. I want to shake him so hard he finally gets some sense. I want to tell him how much he means to me, how much I care for him. I want to rip his suit off and pound him senseless against the wall.

He floats down, actually landing. This is… not good. Then he takes off his helmet and he’s so, so stellar. Oh man. Fuck I have it bad. The way he looks like some awful combination of defeated and defiant makes me stupid. 

“I’m sorry I called you my fuck buddy,” is not what I meant to say but I guess it’ll do.

“We’re buds, we fuck,” he shrugs like, no big deal, whatevs. How can he be so casual about everything important?!  **UGH** . He adds, still not looking at me, “I know you think I’m an idiot.”

“I do not!” I really don’t. He’s annoying and too much to deal with sometimes but he isn’t stupid. Sam looks at me like I'm lying. It hurts.

“But I can put ‘it was a long time ago’ together with sixteen and get what you mean, Webs.” Sam says.

Oh. 

**That's** what he tried to apologize about earlier… my heart sinks for a moment but then I shake it off. Stupid, useless anxiety. I know better than to listen to it, about  **this** at least.

Sam keeps talking. “Look, I'm sorry, I  **know** you can take care of yourself but  _ flark _ if I can let an asswipe like that keep hurting kids and I know it’s super stalker creepy but Worldmind kinda agreed and I hacked-”

“What? Worldmind?" I blurt out. Who or what is that?

"Yes, Worldmind." Sam fails to explain. Then he huffs and adds, "the AI in my helmet. You've even heard it talk to you, Webs. Pay attention. But, yeah, I was a stalker jerk and hacked secure files to figure out whose ass I needed to kick but then I found out he was still  **out there** and I was like shit this sucks, but then Worldmind suggested bringing it up with my superiors so I went to Colson and all he said was 'thank you Nova, I'll see that this gets taken care of' which got me even madder cause that was gonna take  **too long** so then I went to Fury and, yeah. Uh. Sorry."

Damn. He really wasn't kidding about stalking me. But, well, as messed up as it is, it makes me feel stupid good not stupid mad. In his own, very ridiculous, Sam way he was trying to show he cared. I pull my mask off, finally done hiding.

I make my way over to him and tilt his face up to look at me. It makes me think of how he leans in and gets right up in my face when he's really mad at me. Like a little Chihuahua dog too confident to know he's the littlest one in the fight.

He's worried still, I haven't said anything. But all I can think about are his gorgeous eyes, so green and bright. Like pools of starry night.

"You make me stupid," I tell Sam, he looks so cute, trying to figure out how this follows his confession of wildly overstepping here. I decide to give him a break, "seriously, Buckethead. I'm not mad, I'm touched. You care about me enough to go find and punch some asshole that I wasn't able to punch. I mean, don't get me wrong, I do not want a repeat of this,  **ever** , but it's kinda sweet of you."

"Seriously?" Sam is so confused by this that I can't help but kiss him. It's nothing like the hot, fierce kisses we've had before. I'm slow and gentle and Sam is easy and sweet.

"I am. So serious." I tell him, not pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh," he says, all quiet and surprised, breath warm on my skin. I kiss him again.

"You have no idea," I mumble against his lips, then have fun kissing my way to his ear, "how completely beautiful you are, Sam." 

"Webs…" his breath hitches a bit and then he makes a lovely little noise when I suck his earlobe into my mouth and nip him. He huffs when I pull away to nuzzle against him and says, dead serious, "that's gay."

I crack up, giggling like an idiot.

Sam kisses my neck, and he's not turning this fierce. Him keeping his affection sweet makes me stupid happy. Just when I get control of my giggling he stops kissing me and says, "Gay."

"So gay," I say, still smiling.

"The gayest," Sam agrees, then he pulls my face away from his neck and kisses me. So slow and easy and sweet that if I'd been wearing socks they'd be knocked off. I slide my hands down over Sam's rear and we keep kissing.

"Your butt is outta this world," I mutter, mouth running away from me. Sam groans and laughs, I grin. He likes it. That's totally a laugh of 'I can't believe I like that'. Believe me, I know. I go on, "you're so good, Sam, so pretty and fun and frustrating in the best ways."

Sam makes an adorable noise that sounds like embarrassment and whines out another 'gay' I pull my mouth away from his neck to look at his face. Oh, oh he's too much. He's blushing so hard his ears are red. My smile must be more of a wicked grin than I'd meant because he suddenly looks very concerned. Not so concerned that he's stopped feeling me up or anything. Oh man this is great. Now that I know he secretly likes my word play I’m never gonna stop.

"You're so gorgeous," I begin, kissing him so thoroughly he's bound to be distracted when I run my hands through his hair and say, "Your hair is dark as space." 

He groans wordlessly into our next kiss, likely going for annoyed, and tries scratching my back through my suit. Heh, seems like I've found Nova's weakness. He doesn't tell me to stop so after I'm done kissing him I rest my forehead on his, we're both breathing heavy even though this is nothing as demanding as training.

"Your eyes are bright as stars," I tell him once he opens his eyes. 

"Parker," he says, whining and blushing. He melts into me, his hands on my neck and the back of my head. I'm feeling way too much for him. So I kiss him again, making it much more dirty than before. I shouldn’t be feeling so soft for Sam, should I?

"And your mouth, Christ," I moan against him, remembering.

"Oh? You like my mouth huh?" Sam says, sounding too sexy to be believed. I shiver.

"I mean, your stellar mouth is kinda the entire reason I agreed to be your team leader," I quip.

"Seriously? You joined SHIELD cause my dick sucking game?" Sam laughs and even though it’s too loud it's also perfect.

My face flushes, I shouldn’t have told him that. He’s going to be insufferable. I huff and begin a heated assault to his neck. He makes breathy little noises instead of more talking. Good. We keep kissing, so much so that it's honestly just making out. But Sam can't be comfortable right now. I pick him up and turn us around so I'm leaning against the wall.

" _ Flarking _ fuck," Sam says, voice low and rough. 

"Hmmm?" I mumble into his neck. I know I didn't hurt him, I'm so very careful with him. Without his helmet he's so very vulnerable.

"You don't even know that's hot, do you," Sam says, he sounds like he can't believe me. 

"Making out? Duh, that's hot," I say back, before trying to move aside his shirt collar with only my face. It's passably acceptable and I start licking and kissing his skin. He shivers and wraps his legs around my waist. His butt is so nice. I realize I'm still holding him up with both hands. That is completely unnecessary and I shift my grip so Sam is more comfortable and free one of my hands to trail up his back.

" _ Díos  _ I weigh like, nothing to you, Baby. Like a feather or something. That's what's hot you dense pretty boy," Sam tells me, shivering and breath hitching.

"Rude," I mutter, but mostly on reflex. He called me baby, I'm all weak and mushy now. God. I can't let him know how that makes me feel, he'd be merciless. Instead of acknowledging these warm fluttery feelings I say, "This is hot?" Me holding him up with one arm? I'm not entirely sure that's a universal hot thing but whatever. Sam is very  **obviously** affected and that’s enough for me. 

Instead of responding with words, Sam starts kissing and nibbling on my ear. I shiver and make some embarrassing sound without even meaning to. That feels  **so good** . Also good is Sam grinding his growing hard on against me.

"C'mon, c'mon," Sam growls. Fuck that's so hot.

"Right here?" I manage to get out. Yeah that'd be hot. And yeah, we've been pretty, uh, shameless in the past. But I kinda want something less… tense? Yeah let's go with that. I babble a bit, "much as I wanna go a round or three I dunno if I can ever use this briefing room again if we violate it, My Little Lightbulb."

"My room," Sam declares, not a trace of hesitation. That’s, yes! Yes!

"Perfect, lead the way Buckethead," I demand, thwipping his helmet to me from the floor and giving it to him.

It feels like a million years before we get to the team's quarters. I can’t stop touching him and I'm sure we've both managed to traumatize no fewer than six hapless SHIELD Agents on our way there. I can't even find it in me to be ashamed or embarrassed about it right now. I'm about to get to woo Sam! Get him all hot and bothered with  **proper** foreplay for a change!

"Hey Luke. Need the room for like an hour, bye," Sam declares as soon as the door opens. Without even a single line of preamble, either!

"You guys have roommates?!" I yelp, mortified. This is more embarrassing than Ava and Danny walking in on us! … Okay, yeah, no. It's really not. But I'm balking all the same. Then Sam grabs me and tosses me at one of the beds. I really hope it's his.

"What, seriously? C'mon Sam. This is my room too. Besides, doesn't Pete have some leader class he's supposed to take right now?" Luke says from his desk. I'm looking anywhere but him. God, this is so embarrassing. I can't believe we're kicking poor Luke out of his own room. But at least I'm pretty sure this is Sam's bed now.

"Do I?" I ask, sitting up. I have no idea if that's true but it  **probably** is. I just hate SHIELD classes so much I immediately 'forget' when and where I'm supposed to take them.

Sam keeps his helmet on and wrestles me back down onto the bed; playing dirty and kissing me as soon as my mask is off. I'm distracted long enough that I don't notice Luke making his exit. It's for the best, really, I'm sure if I'd paid attention then I'd be even more embarrassed. Sam is in a dang hurry and has my suit mostly off already. I reach for his helmet but the little shit bites me!

"Ouch! Sam! C'mon, that  **hurt** ," I tell him, pouting and shaking out my hand. It had  **actually** hurt, too! Not  **that** badly but still!

"Sorry, not sorry," he says, palming me with his glow still going. I think I go cross-eyed, I definitely make a very manly noise of surprise. It tingles and is warm and now that I'm not pinned to an alley wall I can actually pay attention to more than 'yes good more'. It's kinda nice, actually. Except I don't want another quickie. I  **like** quickies with Sam, they're good!  **Really** good. But I want him to kiss me again like we were doing in the briefing room.

"Hey, woah, slow down!" I blurt out, pulling his hand off. He lets me move him easily. It's a relief he isn't getting pushy. Actually, other than the, uh,  **unexpectedness** of that first time he'd given me an out then too.

* * *

_ Nova is kissing Peter Parker senseless against a brick wall in a New York alley. They've just finished kissing and Nova says, "Whatever I want.” _

_ Peter gapes at him in surprise, he’d forgotten he’d even asked Nova what he’d been planning to do with him. Nova's confidence wavers, unsure. Frightened that he's wildly misread everything and just assaulted his nerdy, cranky, sexy classmate, instead of seducing him he adds, "Uh, I mean, you know, if that’s cool. With you?” _

_ Peter responds with enthusiasm and Nova's confidence returns. The two resume their passionate embrace with unbridled enjoyment. _

* * *

I feel more confident just remembering.

"Yeah? What's up, Webs?" Sam asks. His eyes are all glowy but he looks concerned and my heart does so many flips I'm kinda surprised it's still in my chest. I'm suddenly unsure how to explain, exactly, what I want. I push Sam off and sit up. He floats easily off of me and watches me as I finish undressing. He looks at me and I channel Spidey confidence to try and ignore my anxiety. Then he lands and pulls off his helmet. After the pretty lights fade away he's looking at me with a tiny, genuine smile of happiness. I feel like I'm flying. I made him smile like that! Me!

A fit of confidence has me thwiping him to me. What? I said I stripped. I didn't say anything about getting rid of my sweet, invisible SHIELD tech web shooters. Sam definitely wasn't expecting that and his yelp of surprise is something I will cherish forever. " _ Das't _ Parker, I didn't think we'd bust out the kink already!"

"What! Ohmygosh! No you perv, I just wanna undress you myself!" I blurt out, blushing so hard my ears are burning. 

"And you webbed me to you instead of saying that because…?" Sam says, raising his eyebrow and looking at me like he doesn't entirely believe me. 

"Because it was faster!" I tell him. He still looks like he doesn't believe me. I add, "Please Sam, oh my God I do  **not** want to tie you up! I just want to take your clothes off my own damn self and kiss you all over!"

"Yeah, sure you do," Sam's words are sarcastic yeah, but his tone isn't. And he's blushing now, too. I smile at him. He's so cute, especially when he's flustered. I gotta say that flustering him like this is much more satisfying than flustering him with annoyance. I sit down on his bed and set him on my lap. His clothes are too rough against my skin and wow, okay, yep I'm still naked. Sam grabs my shoulders and kisses me, fierce and rushed. I take charge and slow him down. He lets me lead and once he's kissing me all sweet and soft I set to the promised stripping. His body feels just as good under my hands as it always has. Only, somehow, without having to rush it's so much better.

I push up his layered shirts. I want to kiss his chest and belly before taking it all the way off but Sam did not get my memo and takes them off the rest of the way.

"Rude," I tell him without actually meaning it. Fine, I can still kiss him all over, whatever. I kiss his neck, his throat, make my way down to his collarbone. His breath catches in the best way and I have some fun sucking a hickey into his skin. Right where his shirt collar sits. Sam scratches at my back but he's making low hungry noises too. I ask him, hating how nervous I sound, "Is this okay?"

Sam laughs and groans and tells me, "Yes,  _ Díos _ , it's okay. I'll tell you if I don't like it, Webhead."

I just called him rude so I bite that snark back and very, very maturely don't bite Sam. Still, he doesn't have to be so… so Sam about it! I definitely don't pout when I tell him "Just checking, sheesh."

"I know. It's chill. I'll make it two hundred percent clear if I don't like something, yeah?" Sam tells me, this time he sounds so soft and sweet. I don't think I've ever heard him sound like that. Definitely never for me. I stop kissing him to look at his face, he looks just as soft as he sounds and it's overwhelming. It's everything and too much and not enough all at once.

"Yeah, please do," I say, managing to not stutter. I immediately return to kissing Sam. Starting with his shoulder and working down his arm. Sam isn't just taking, though. He's kissing whatever part of me he can reach, and when I move too far away for him to kiss he runs his fingers through my hair with one hand and rests his other on my hip. When I kiss his palm and suck on his fingers Sam makes this laughing sort of groan before begging me to hurry up. Yet more rudeness! But he does have a point, I suppose. Luke is going to eventually need his room back. I move on over to his other hand and kiss my way back up to his shoulder. By the time I make my way down his chest (tragically his nipples aren't very sensitive so I don't get to play with them) he's rocking his hips and making just the best needy noises and begging and cursing me in turn. It's kinda really a lot of fun. I'm plenty flexible enough that this really isn't even uncomfortable for me, having him on my lap while I kiss his abs. But then I remember how excited he'd gotten back in the break room from my casual manhandling and I pick him up so that I'm holding him while I mouth and nibble and lick his cute little belly.

" _ Flark _ ," Sam gasps, hips trying to move in my grip. His cock twitches, bringing my attention much lower.  **Hell** , he's so turned on he's dampened his freaking pants with pre. Jesus, that's hot. I'd been planning on tormenting Sam even more but now that I've noticed I realize I really, really wanna feel him in my mouth.

"God, Sam, you're so hot, so gorgeous, so good. Wanna suck you off so bad," I tell him. Somehow I manage to get Sam stripped down without tearing up his clothes. It's honestly a miracle. But we're not in a rush now, not like the semipublic quickies we've shared before. 

Once he's totally naked he tries to get back on my lap. But dammit I want to  **look** at him. I want to savor this. Sam doesn't protest, he's looking now, too. We both just, just look. He's perfect. His muscles are just as firm as they look, and he's got just the cutest bit of tummy over his abs. They're so dang firm, too. All of him, firm and strong and still so very human. Still so much more fragile than me, especially considering how often he makes me lose control. Dammit he's gone and derailed my plans without even trying. I pull him to me and hold him close. He smells like hair gel and cologne and sweat and Sam and it's perfect too.

"You're so perfect," I tell him. 

"Oh baby," Sam says, pleased and warm. The soft sweetness of the moment makes me ridiculously anxious. I suddenly can't deal with it. So I pick him up and raise him high enough I can take his prick in my mouth. Sam chokes out my name and grabs onto my shoulders. "Peter! Mary Mother of Christ, Baby, fuck, _flark,_ **fuck**."

He wasn't wrong about how little he weighs to me. And he absolutely is getting off on me showing off. I was kinda hoping to get to play with him half hard for a bit, it's just ridiculous how much fun it is working him over until he's fully hard. But he's so damn hard already.

" _ Flarking _ good, baby you're so good, God," he's shaking and trying to thrust. I take him deep down my throat and swallow around his head. I can't get over how damn good this is. God. I love it. Love how Sam talks through it. Love Sam calling me baby. Love the feel of him in my mouth, the weight of him on my tongue. Literally everything about sucking Sam off is hot as hell.

"God, fuck, baby you keep this up I'm gonna come," Sam groans. God that's so hot. "Enough, enough, fuck. I wanna suck your dick too."

I pull off and pout at him; he laughs all low and warm and I lick the pre from the head of his prick. Just to be contrary.

" _ Flark _ okay, okay you thirsty flarking  _ araña _ ," Sam begins. God I love all these pet names he’s giving me now, "Let's sixty-nine."

Despite Spanish being his first language he literally never ever speaks it. Except like this, with me. I'm feeling so sappy and happy that it takes me a minute to process the rest of his sentence.

"Oh! Yeah! Sounds great my little light bulb!" I declare, before taking him back into my mouth.

I lay us down in the bed and rearrange us to get Sam's face near my crotch without letting his shaft out of my mouth. He definitely approves. Those are totally his super sexy turned on moans he's making. Sam latches one hand onto my hip like maybe he could keep me pinned, and the other he uses to grab the base of my shaft and guide the head of my prick into his mouth. It's my turn to make sexy fun noises and  **that** makes Sam moan again, which feels amazing. The whole position is fun like that, each moan redoubling the pleasure between us. I'm fighting back my orgasm already, still kinda embarrassed about my useless proportional refractory period of a spider. It's just so sexy, so  **good** , having Sam in my mouth and down my throat, and also having Sam's mouth and hands on me. God, I can't believe how turned on I am. I could come right now. But I can't, it's way too soon and I still haven't gotten around to telling Sam about my dumb refractory period. Then Sam takes his sweet, amazing, wet, hot mouth away and I'm whining before he even talks.

" _ Díos  _ you're so good,  _ flark _ let me eat you out? Wanna top but I'll bottom just lemme eat your ass Pete, please," Sam says, panting and desperate and begging. I come and nearly choke on Sam's dick. I'm still all post orgasm stupid when Sam groans out in frustration. Right, Hell, he thinks I'm done.

I pull off of him and whine, "Yes, fuck, Sam please. Holy everything that's so hot. Eat me out, yeah, and- take me after, top me."

Sam very distressingly does  **not** do that!

"Seriously? You still want me to eat you out?  **And** fuck you? You sure?" Sam sounds like he thinks this is a terrible idea now and I'm so frustrated I don't care. I know what I want!

"Dammit Sam, yes! Stop playing and do it! You said! Please!"

Sam still waits and I look at him, cranky and horny and desperate for his amazing mouth where it hasn't yet been. I make some stupid, wordless sound when I see my jizz on his face and in his hair. Warm, hungry possessiveness drills through me. Right, fuck, he'd been in the middle of blowing me when he'd… he'd said  **that** . I've no idea what Sam sees in me, most days, especially right now. But he still, bafflingly, likes whatever it is and finally starts moving!

" _ Sí sí _ Parker, fine. Stop me if you need it." Sam tells me.

"No stopping, don't you dare," I tell him. He's moved his cock away from me so he can better reach my ass. I follow his hips with my mouth and let him arrange himself all comfy. I barely get my mouth on him though before he squawks in very unsexy distress. I pull away and look at him, halfway to a panic attack already.

" _ Madre de Díos _ Webs! You look like you broke your back! How the  _ flark _ am I supposed to get off when you look like you died?!" Sam shrieks. I pout up at him.

" _ Soy bueno," _ I say in response, sulking.

"I don't care how  _ bueno _ you are! I can't get off when you look like you broke your  _ flarking _ back!"

"Fine," I say, definitely  **not** sulking. But I guess that's totally fair. And if I wasn't so hot and eager for the promised eating of ass I'm sure I'd even be happy over it. Plenty of time to be happy my boyfr- my boybud isn't a creep later. 

Once I'm on my belly Sam mutters something cranky that I pretend to not hear then wipes his face clean on my thighs. Fine. That's fair. I twist just a bit though so I can still see him. He looks at me, and I pout. He laughs this low, warm chuckle and pats my ass. I wiggle and decide he means that this amount of twisting is okay and keep watching him.

Sam puts his hands on my ass cheeks to spread them and my breath hitches in anticipation. Then I whine out his name when instead of immediately setting to it he plays with my ass, squeezing and groping. As much fun as he's having he at least listens to my pleading and licks along my rim. I think I make a noise but hell if I know what. It's warm, duh, and wet, also duh, and the littlest bit tickley. Unexpected. But the longer he licks me the less tickling it is and the more nice it is. Seeing Sam like this is way too hot, and when he looks up at me I have to close my eyes. He's too  **much** . Too good, too intense, too beautiful. But even with my eyes closed I still see his eyes sparkling up at me, confident and sure and smug with his mouth right there, right now! Licking me like there's nothing else on Earth he'd rather be doing. He's "so good, God," I know I'm making pathetic sounds too. It's really that "fucking good." Just when I think I'm getting used to this, getting ready to ask "Sam, God yes," to break out the lube, he  **sucks** on my hole. "Jesus Christ!"

Then it gets better still, he stiffens his tongue and pushes it inside me. It's amazing and stellar and amazing and "Oh God," I've never even imagined this! It's "So fucking good, Sam" is amazing. I lose myself in it, his mouth and tongue playing with my ass. "God," it's everything I never even knew I wanted. I'm rocking back into him and begging and pleading and I don't even know what for. Sam keeps going though. He eats me like it's his only reason for living and it's "so good," I'm damn sure if I hadn't just blown my load all over Sam's face I'd be losing it now for sure. 

When he pulls his mouth away I whine out, "Sam, please," 

"Easy, babe, I've got you," Sam says, right before his lubed fingers slide inside me.

"Oh," I gasp out. I'm on my side now and I look up at Sam. He's so handsome I can't breathe. Or maybe that's from his fingers stretching me open now. I don't care why, I'm feeling so good that Sam could honestly do anything to me right now and I think I'd love it.

"Yeah, oh? Is it still good, baby? You still want this?" Sam asks, his voice is so fucking sexy and once my brain catches up and processes his words I fall more in love with him. Fuck.

"Yeah, yes,  _ sí,  _ please," I manage to respond but I can't sound anything other than wrecked. The second finger he adds feels "so good." He's still going all slow and easy and I'm still feeling too much for my 'fuck buddy'. I try to drive the fondness away with words, "fuck me, Goddamn Sam, fuck me!"

"Easy baby, we'll get there," Sam's voice is husky and his chuckle warm and fond. The thought flies by that I could just take him inside me now and he couldn't stop me. But no way. I let the thought go. I focus on the warmth and goodness that any of his pet names fills me with.

Then Sam is pulling me onto his lap and kissing me so soft and sweet. This is good. Maybe Sam feels something like the ridiculous soft emotions I've been feeling for him. The thought makes me so happy I can't help but wiggle my hips. Sam's breath hitches when our pricks brush together and I try to apologize for, I dunno, being a dumb spider that wiggles too much. But I only manage to get out the first syllable before Sam finds my prostate.

"Fuck," I manage, after I get my breath back. God this feels so much better. Not that it had felt  **bad** before. Sam doesn't  **say** anything. He's looking at me like he's never done before. Almost smug, close enough it's easier to pretend. To tell myself I'm projecting affection or getting lust and love mixed up. But his eyes... he's smiling. Not wide and sharp or smug and gloating. Really, genuinely smiling. I kiss him. I can't deal with all the boyfriendy emotions his sweet smile gives me. Kissing him is much easier to deal with. Except Sam is kissing me as slow as he's fingering me and it's really not making those boyfriendy emotions go away.

Everything he does with his mouth is amazing. His kisses, his blow jobs, his… 

"Wait," I blurt out. Sam stops moving his fingers and pulls away from my mouth. He looks so, well,  **concerned** for me that my heart stutters a bit despite everything.

"What's up? Everything okay?" Sam asks. He's so open right now I want to… fuck I don't know what I want I just  **want** . But right.

"You just, you just ate my ass," I remind him. 

"Yeah?" But Sam seems entirely, beautifully oblivious to why this is important! 

"You never go ass to mouth you freaking," I declare, whining sharply now. I hadn't even thought about it in the moment! "I can't believe this."

"Hmm," is all Sam tells me before starting his fingers moving again. He's playing,  **torturing** me now. Stretching me on the way out and stroking my prostate on the way in. I can't help the soft moans at how good it feels. But I don't let him distract me!

"Seriously," I gasp, Sam licks my throat and I wiggle again. I manage to continue, "Buckethead, I ca- ah! Can't believe we just" I groan when he adds a third finger and the stretch feels even better. "Just," I whine, "kissed after  **your mouth** was  **on my ass."**

I'm kinda proud I managed the last bit without interruption.

"You liked it," Sam reminds me. I groan and even I've got to acknowledge that I don't sound anything other than horny. He's right, too.

"I did like it!" I agree, then gasp at his fourth finger stretching me even further. "God that feels so good."

"Good," Sam says, but instead of all growly and sexy like he usually gets he's all cute and amused!

"You are, fuck yes, so rude," I tried, I really truly try to sound serious but this is seriously way better than anything I've imagined. I hadn't thought Sam even  **wanted** to top, honestly.

"Mm hmm. I'm just the worst," Sam says. He's all sweet and teasing in a way he’s never been. I can't even pretend that I want anything other than his mouth on mine. Even after… yeah. 

"I'm the worst too. I totally liked it and even knowing it's gross I still wanna kiss you," I declare. Then do exactly that.

"Glad we got that worked out," Sam murmurs sweetly against my lips. Before I can respond he's kissing me so thoroughly the only things I know are his mouth on mine and his fingers getting deep inside me and stretching me open. I lose myself in it. The stretch and fullness inside my ass and craving even more. The sweet and soft and possessive way he's kissing me. God, I didn't even know possessive kisses could be anything other than fierce and frenzied. 

His fingers stop stretching me and start thrusting instead and I moan into his mouth. That's good, too. Then everything is delicious and raw and I can't help but wail out Sam's name.

" _ Díos  _ Webs! Be quieter!" Sam says. I groan again, much, much quieter this time. Sam breathes out in relief and pets at my prostate again. I manage to keep myself quieter, somehow.

"Sam you feel so good oh my God this is amazing this is amazing God, Sam, Sam, so good, you're so good," I'm babbling and can't stop.

Sam laughs, but not loud, not sharp. Low and soft and then he says, "oh man, go back to screaming."

"Sam, you're so good. So wonderful and gorgeous and sexy and hot and good. Fuck you're so good I can't even, Sam, you're so good," I try for contrary but get stuck on 'good' and 'Sam' and then his fingers are leaving me so empty I can't help the pathetic whine when Sam pulls them out. Even though I know he's slicking himself up now and I'm about to be more full than I've ever been. Sam doesn't laugh. He murmurs my name, low and warm and again it makes me feel like I'm his. Then he's lining up and that first push into me feels  **so good** .

Sam's eyes lose focus and the noise he makes is way too hot to be called a groan. It's low and drawn out and I think I'm making something like it too.

" _Díos de madre, tû_ feel so fucking good," Sam says. All hushed and soft.

"I feel good? Holy mother of God this is fucking great," I blurt out. I've never really even fingered myself before. I feel embarrassed enough with my packets of lube, I sure as hell don't have any toys or bottles of lube laying around for Aunt May to find!

Sam growls and nips at my shoulder, then licks and kisses the mark. He's still not moving though and I grind against him. I may never have felt good like this before but I know what I want!

"God yes, like choruses of angels coming down," I go on, then Sam starts moving and I turn my grinding into matching his thrusting, meeting him as he thrusts up into me. It's seriously so good, Christ. The angle isn't exactly awkward but it's something I'm not sure I like. I push on his shoulders and he gives easily. God I think I really do love him. I keep talking now, still moving slowly, getting used to the burn and stretch of it. "upon high with the sun shining out of some clouds," I'm saying. Sam rests one hand on my hip and the other cards through my hair. I groan and add, "with rainbows shooting ou-" I wail. Fuck. That's amazing.

"There you are." Sam growls out, smug. I wail again at the next thrust against my prostate. "That's it, huh, baby?"

I can't even speak. I've no idea what expression I'm making. Sam though, he's so smug and gorgeous. 

He thrusts again and speaks, "you're so fucking pretty."

I try to say something but he pulls me into a kiss and starts thrusting in earnest. I can't think, I sure as hell can't speak, I can barely freaking kiss Sam back. He pulls me down with him and suddenly my cock is trapped between us and it gets a hell of a lot harder holding back. My pre slicks our bellies and I choke out a pathetic, wretched sound.

"Peter,  _ Díos,"  _ Sam moans. I whine and try to hold on. Sam makes the most gorgeous wrecked sound before growling out, " _ tu primero tu flarking araña." _

I come. Sam's voice talks me through it but I'll be damned if I could tell anyone what language he's using much less what the hell he's saying. I stop coming but I'm still feeling some of the most intense pleasure I've ever felt. Sam groans out, "Peter baby, gonna-"

And he does. I clench on his cock, about the only thing I can do right now. He makes that amazing, totally wrecked sound again and his load fills me up in hot wonderful spurts.

"Christ," I manage after a minute or three.

" _Jesús_ _Cristo_ ," Sam clearly agrees.

I realize I really don't want to move off of him right now. But he's not Spider strong, I'll definitely squish him if we stay like this much longer. I get my weight off of him by wrapping him in a hug and putting my weight on my arms. His prick is still hard but that won't last. He hums and stretches but seems to be happy like this. I clench around him again and he makes the cutest little laugh-groan. I do it again and again he is cute.

"You're really cute 'n I'm gonna keep doin' this till you stop being cute," I inform him, giving him fair warning. Though I guess the saying does go all's fair in love and war.

Sam laugh-groans some more and runs his hand through my hair. I clench again, he's getting soft now. He grunts but keeps looking at me like I'm something,  **someone** , special. God. This wasn't supposed to be a, a, a  **thing.** But he's so much more amazing than I'd ever thought when I'd first run into him. I feel a surge of warm fondness and I suddenly can't handle the sweet softness between us. I try to tease him or annoy him or something by clenching around his softening prick. It does not go at all as I expected. He's too soft and falls out of me with a noisy, wet, really gross sounding squelch. I gaze at Sam in silent, horrified mortification. But Sam starts laughing almost immediately. It's not a cackle or a chuckle or anything other than a deep belly laugh. I sputter half formed words and clench on nothing, trying to keep Sam's come inside me. It fills me with the good kind of possession that Sam's sweet kisses had given me. And you know, literally fills me too.

When Sam finally catches his breath he grins up at me and cups my cheek in the palm of his hand. I absently think  _ 'I hope this is his clean hand' _ when he silences me with his thumb over my lips. I know it is though. Before we'd started this very much unspoken thing between us I definitely wouldn't have put it past him. But I know him better now. Maybe some other time he'll try and get me mad like that, but I really doubt it.

"You're such a  _ flarking _ disaster," Sam tells me, but he says 'disaster' like he calls me 'baby'.

"I'm your disaster," I say, way too sincere and quiet. I'd meant to sound loud and playful. Able to play it off if Sam rolled his eyes and shoved me away. He doesn't do any of that. His smile is like staring at the sun, his other hand cups my ass and his smile turns blazingly, sexily possessive.

"That's right you're mine, baby. My beautiful disaster,  _ mí araña,"  _ Sam tells me, sweet and warm and my heart goes flying. He sounds! He means! I don't think, I talk.

"Really? Really really, you mean it? You're mine, I'm yours, we're," I sound so pathetic to my own ears. Especially when my voice freaking cracks when I say, "boyfriends?"

"Yes! Yes, if you really really wanna be boyfriends,  _ flark _ yes! Baby, I'm gonna spoil you so rotten you won't even!"

I laugh and maybe I’m even crying. I’m so happy! I kiss Sam and hold him close. Sam kisses me back. We stay like that, just kissing and laughing and it’s just the best. Eventually, though, we’ve got to breathe. Sam look so happy and soft and good it makes my heart ache and belly flutter. 

“I'm so sorry I called you my fuck buddy. You’re so much more than that. I’m so, so sorry,” I confess. 

“Baby. Baby, shush. Oh my God it’s fine,” Sam tells me, looking exasperated and also fond. 

“No it’s not. It’s not fine at all. I said it to hurt you and shut you up. None of that is fine and I”m sorry,” I tell him. It’s important, dammit! But Sam isn’t even mad. He looks at me like I’m someone good and precious. I don’t get it, at all.

“Oh Baby, I knew you were just trying to piss me off and get me to leave. It’s chill,” Sam says. It’s really not and Sam must read me well enough to know I’m gonna cut in. Because he adds, “Peter, look. I get it. You were all ‘grr arg protect my team’ and I was being a shit. It almost definitely won’t be the last time we have a fight or squabble or whatever. But it’ll be okay. 

I don’t have an immediate response for that. So I think on it. I mean, I’ve basically got a chronic case of foot in mouth. And Sam has always been able to get under my skin with sometimes just one word. Then Sam touches my cheek and look back at him. 

“I forgive you, Webs. You’re forgiven. Next time one of us  _ flarks  _ up we’ll deal with it, yeah? I’m not exactly blameless here. I mean, I did some stupid shit and definitely deserved to get yelled at. I’ll work on that, okay? Not doing stupid shit, I mean.” Sam says. I stare at him, beyond surprised. That’s… that’s a lot of amazingly mature stuff that just came out of this mega dork’s mouth.

I manage to say, “Yeah, okay. We’ve both got stuff to work on. Fair.”

Sam grunts agreement. We don’t get to snuggle for much longer, though. 

“Guys, I need my room back! Hurry up!” Luke calls out to us. 

“ _ Flark _ off!” Sam yells. I smack him and roll away. Sam pouts and reaches for me.

“Sorry Luke! Just give us like five minutes!” I call out. 

“Thanks Webs!” Luke calls, ignoring Sam’s rudeness completely. Very mature of him. Unlike my rude boyfriend. 

My boyfriend. 

I have a boyfriend! It’s so amazing and wonderful and I have no idea how I’m gonna keep this on the ‘DL’. Should I keep this on the DL? I mean, Spidey and Nova dating should probably be no one’s business but ours, right?

Sam cleans me up and I realize I had zoned out a bit. Man, I’m so tired. I smile and give him a quick little peck on the lips then get back into my spidey suit. There’s no time to sleep, not even nap. I’ve gotta go find someone to mooch notes off of so Fury doesn’t send me to superhero detention for skipping classes. Superhero detention is way worse than actual detention, and studying this junk super sucks. 

But having a boyfriend to come back to makes everything else worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the last fic in this series. there's at least nothing else planned or in progress but as my adhd brain is still hyperfixating on these two who tf knows. not me.


End file.
